The invention relates to an adaptive communication data retrieval system for sending and receiving personalized information from a communication device via a communication network to a server based retrieval system.
The business world and our personal lives have become highly dependent on the communications industry. Technological advances have created the ability for individuals to access vast amounts of information from anywhere in the world using communication devices such as a desktop computer, a portable computer, a mobile phone, or a pager. The communication devices operate on communication networks such as the Internet, wireless based, and non-wireless based systems.
This technology is changing the way individuals communicate with one another. Business and personal communications have evolved into information dependent worlds. From the business environment to the home, the ability to access information in a quick, efficient, and cost effective manner is desired. Many existing systems allow a business or personal user to access information based on non-personalized, generic searches. The result of these searches is often a list of information sources that are useless or non-related to the search causing significant delays in finding the desired information. This means that the flow of information is slowed down considerably and the user becomes less efficient.
More recently, communication devices have taken personalization into account in only an introductory manner by allowing the user to program certain preferences for the communication device to retrieve. The communication device will only retrieve the programmed preferences with no further personalization, for example, a pager that retrieves stock market information or a mobile phone that retrieves e-mail.
The problem with these systems is that they are limited in only being able to retrieve programmed preferences. It would be beneficial to have a communication device that would adapt to the user""s personal preferences. The communication device could use learning usage patterns or historical data patterns to allow the user to have specific personalized information retrieval. The personalized information could also include environmental data such as the position of the user, the date, the time, the weather, or other parameters that would further allow a personalized search.
For the reasons described above, there remains a need for an adaptive communication data retrieval system that allows the user to retrieve personalized data in a quick, efficient, and easy to use manner.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide an adaptive communication data retrieval system that provides for highly personalized data retrieval.
It is a further advantage of the present invention to provide an adaptive communication data retrieval system that provides for an adaptive capability to learn and become more efficient at finding focused personalized information through learned usage patterns and/or historical data.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide an adaptive communication data retrieval system that allows the user to retrieve personalized data in a quick, efficient, and easy to use manner.
In one embodiment, the adaptive communication data retrieval system comprises a communication network to facilitate data transmission, a communication device for sending and receiving data via the communication network including a preference storage device for storing preference data and a graphical user interface.
The system also includes a server that interfaces and receives augmented data from the communication device via the communication network.
The server maintains a data listing of communication service choices or information service options that are available to the communication device through the graphical user interface. As used herein, the terms communication service choices and information service options are interchangeable. A plurality of databases interface the server. The server retrieves data from the databases responsive to the augmented data where the augmented data includes a selectable communication service choice and preference data. The server sends the retrieved data to the communication device via the communication network. The implementation of the invention is not dependent on any particular device and can be implemented in various configurations and architectures.
In another embodiment, the invention is a method for processing communication service choices from a user of a communication device. The communication device establishes a connection to a server over the communication network. Communication service choices are displayed to the user on the communication device via the communication network. The user selects a communication service choice and the choice is augmented with preference data. The user""s augmented data is sent to the server via the communication network. The server retrieves data responsive to the augmented data. The server then sends the retrieved data to the communication device via the communication network and the communication device displays and stores selected portions of the retrieved data. The communication device preferentially saves selected portions of the retrieved data to update and refine the preference storage device. The implementation of the invention is not dependent on any particular device and can be implemented in various configurations and architectures.